


Sleep Deprivation

by dayishujia



Series: Request Fills [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayishujia/pseuds/dayishujia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason and Tim have an 80's movie night and a couple sloppy kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Deprivation

It’s pretty normal for students to stay up late, working on assignments or catching up on their social lives or whatever it is kids do once in college and Tim and Jason are no exceptions.

“What time is it now?” Jason slurred, leaning further on top of Tim. They had just finished Footloose (the original 1980-something movie of course) and had Roadhouse all lined up in waiting, just another movie in their seemingly endless 80’s movie marathon. 

Tim reached for his phone, or at least in it’s general vicinity, but only managed to tip himself over, onto the vast sea of blankets and pillows they accumulated over the course of the evening. Jason, caught off-guard by Tim falling over, toppled over himself, flailing on the way down and landing on top of Tim. “Sonovabitch…” he slurred into the smaller boy’s arm. 

That, for some reason, was simply hilarious to Tim, who burst into a fit of uncontrollable and breathless, unattractive giggles.

“Dude,” Jason snorted, a smile creeping its way onto his own mouth. “Whatcha laughin’ at, dimwit?” Unbeknownst to Jason, this kind of laughter that infected Tim wasn’t the type to just end and the more Jason talked, the more Tim laughed. And Jason talks a lot.

“Seriously, you little shit,” Jason had begun laughing as well, “what time is it?”

Tim helplessly shook his head. His face had turned pink from laughter. Jason just grinned down at him as Tim laughed and laughed, rolling on the floor under him. And before he knew what he was doing, Jason leaned down and planted a kiss over the corner of Tim’s mouth and that finally got Tim to stop his stupid giggles. 

Tim stared up at Jason after the unexpected kiss and asked, “What was that for?”

Jason gave him a lop-sided grin. “To shut you up, you stupid.” Tim matched his smile and Jason thought it was the cutest thing, although he would never admit it. 

“Sure it was,” Tim sang. Jason wasn’t sure why but it seemed Tim had lost all his sense of embarrassment after the last movie as he was squirming and fidgeting under Jason who had yet to move off of the smaller boy for some unknown reason. 

Jason tried to make it look like he was confused or something other than just tired. “What are you saying?” he asked, not taking his eyes off Tim’s lips now. 

Tim snaked an arm over Jason’s neck and pulled him down for another sloppy kiss. “Nothing.”

**Author's Note:**

> for orollyitstimdrake at tumblr.com


End file.
